wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Zakończenie
Dnia 20 czerwca roku 1739 przybyłem do Madrytu. Nazajutrz po moim przyjeździe otrzymałem od braci Moro Ust z czarną pieczątką, zapowiadający mi jakiś nieszczęsny wypadek. W istocie, dowiedziałem się z niego, że ojciec mój umarł tknięty apopleksją, matka zaś, wydzierżawiwszy posiadłość naszą, Worden, oddaliła się do jednego z klasztorów brukselskich, gdzie chciała spokojnie żyć ze swego dożywocia. W dzień potem sam Moro przyszedł do mnie, zalecając mi jak najściślejsze dochowanie tajemnicy. - Dotąd - rzekł - znasz senor tylko pewną część naszych tajemnic, ale wkrótce dowiesz się o wszystkim. W obecnej chwili wszyscy wtajemniczeni zajmują się umieszczaniem swoich funduszów po rozmaitych krajach i gdyby którykolwiek z nich stracił je nieszczęsnym wypadkiem, wówczas wszyscy przybylibyśmy mu na pomoc. Senor miałeś stryja w Indiach, który umarł, nie zostawiwszy ci prawie nic. Puściłem pogłoskę, że odziedziczyłeś znaczny spadek, ażeby nikt nie dziwił się twoim nagłym bogactwom. Trzeba będzie zakupić majątki w Brabancji, w Hiszpanii, a nawet w Ameryce; pozwolisz, że ja się tym zajmę. Co się tyczy ciebie, senor, znam twoją odwagę i nie wątpię, że wsiądziesz na okręt św. Zachariasza, który odpływa z posiłkami do Cartageny, zagrożonej przez admirała Vernona. Ministerium angielskie wcale nie pragnie wojny, opinia publiczna usilnie je tylko do niej skłania. Pokój jednak jest bliski i jeżeli opuścisz tę sposobność przypatrzenia się wojnie, zapewne drugiej tak łatwo nie znajdziesz. Zamiar, przedstawiany mi przez Mora, był już od dawna ułożony przez moich opiekunów. Wsiadłem na okręt z moją rotą, która wchodziła w skład batalionu wybranego z różnych pułków. Podróż udała nam się pomyślnie; przybyliśmy w sam czas i zamknęliśmy się w twierdzy z mężnym Eslavą. Anglicy odstąpili od oblężenia i roku 1740, w miesiącu marcu, powróciłem do Madrytu. Będąc raz na służbie u dworu, spostrzegłem śród orszaku królowej młodą kobietę, w której natychmiast poznałem Rebekę. Powiedziano mi, że jest to pewna księżniczka z Tunisu, która dla przejścia na naszą wiarę uciekła, z własnego kraju. Król trzymał ją do chrztu i nadał tytuł księżniczki Alpuhary, po czym książę Velasquez zażądał jej ręki. Rebeka spostrzegła, że mi o niej mówiono, rzuciła mi więc spojrzenie błagające, abym dochował tajemnicy. Następnie dwór przeniósł się do San Ildefonso, ja zaś z moją rotą stanąłem na kwaterze w Toledo. Nająłem dom w ciasnej uliczce, niedaleko rynku. Naprzeciwko mnie mieszkały dwie kobiety, z których każda miała dziecko, mężowie zaś ich, jak utrzymywano, oficerowie marynarki, znajdowali się wówczas na morzu. Kobiety te żyły w zupełnym odosobnieniu i zdawały się wyłącznie zajmować swymi dziećmi, które w istocie piękne były jak aniołki. Przez cały dzień obie matki kołysały je tylko, kąpały, ubierały i karmiły. Wzruszający widok macierzyńskiego przywiązania tak dalece mnie zajmował, że nie mogłem oderwać się od okna. Wprawdzie powodowała mną i ciekawość, rad bym bowiem przypatrzyć się twarzom moich sąsiadek, ale zawsze pilnie je zasłaniały. Tak upłynęło dwa tygodnie. Pokój wychodzący na ulicę należał do dzieci i kobiety w nim nie jadały, pewnego jednak wieczora spostrzegłem, że nakrywano w nim stół i przygotowywano niby jakąś uroczystość. Przy końcu stołu stało obszerne krzesło, ozdobione wieńcem z kwiatów, oznaczało miejsce króla tej uroczystości; po obu stronach postawiono wysokie stołki, na których posadzono dzieci. Następnie przyszły moje sąsiadki i skinieniem rąk zaczęły prosić mnie, abym je odwiedził. Wahałem się, nie wiedząc co mam począć, gdy wtem odsłoniły zasłony i po-znałem Eminę i Zibeldę. Przepędziłem z nimi sześć miesięcy. Tymczasem sankcja pragmatyczna i spory o dziedzictwo Karola VI zapaliły w Europie wojnę, w której niebawem i Hiszpania czynny przyjęła udział. Opuściłem więc moje kuzynki i poszedłem na adiutanta do infanta don Filipa. Przez cały czas wojny zostawałem przy boku tego księcia, po zawarciu zaś pokoju mianowano mnie pułkownikiem. Byliśmy we Włoszech. Komisant domu braci Moro przybył do Parmy dla ściągnięcia niektórych funduszów i uporządkowania pieniężnych spraw tego księstwa. Pewnej nocy człowiek ten przyszedł do mnie i tajemniczo oświadczył, że z niecierpliwością oczekiwano mnie w zamku Uzedy i że powinienem natychmiast wybrać się w podróż. Przy tych słowach wskazał mi zarazem jednego z wtajemniczonych, którego miałem spotkać w Maladze. Pożegnałem infanta, w Livorno wsiadłem na okręt i po dziesięciu dniach żeglugi przybyłem do Malagi. Wzmiankowany człowiek, uprzedzony o moim przybyciu, czekał już na mnie w przystani. Tego samego dnia wyjechaliśmy i nazajutrz stanęliśmy w zamku Uzedy. Zastałem tam liczne zgromadzenie: naprzód szejka. córkę jego Rebekę, Velasqueza, kabalistę, Cygana z dwiema córkami i zięciami, trzech braci Zotów. mniemanego opętańca, wreszcie kilkunastu mahometan z trzech wtajemniczonych rodzin. Szejk oznajmił, że ponieważ zebraliśmy się wszyscy, natychmiast zatem udamy się do podziemia. W istocie, jak tylko noc zapadła, wyruszyliśmy w drogę i przybyliśmy o świcie. Zeszliśmy do podziemia i przez jakiś czas oddaliśmy się spoczynkowi. Następnie szejk zgromadził nas razem i tymi słowy odezwał się, powtarzając to samo po arabsku do wiadomości mahometan: - Kopalnie złota, które od tysiąca blisko lat stanowiły, że tak powiem, majątek naszej rodziny, zdawały się niewyczerpane. W tym to przekonaniu przodkowie nasi postanowili obrócić dobyte z nich złoto na rozszerzenie islamu, zwłaszcza zaś wyznania Alego. Byli oni jedynie przechowywaczami tego skarbu, którego straż kosztowała ich tyle trudów i zabiegów. Ja sam doznałem w mym życiu tysiące najokropniejszych niespokojności. Pragnąc raz wreszcie wyłamać się z obawy, która z każdym dniem stawała mi się nieznośniejsza, chciałem przekonać się, czy kopalnia jest rzeczywiście niewyczerpana. Przenurtowałem skałę w kilku miejscach i znalazłem, że żyła złota zewsząd dochodzi już końca. Senor Moro raczył zająć się obliczeniem pozostałych nam bogactw i ilości na każdego z nas przypadającej. Pokazało się z rachunku, że każdy z głównych spadkobierców otrzyma milion cekinów, współdziałacze zaś po pięćdziesiąt tysięcy. Wydobyto wszystko złoto i złożono je w oddalonej stąd jaskini. Naprzód zaprowadzę was do kopalni, gdzie przekonacie się o prawdzie słów moich; następnie każdy przystąpi do odebrania swojej części. Zeszliśmy kręconymi schodkami., przybyliśmy do grobowca, stamtąd zaś do kopalni, którą w istocie znaleźliśmy zupełnie wyczerpaną. Szejk naglił nas do jak najśpieszniejszego powrotu. Stanąwszy na górze, usłyszeliśmy straszliwy wybuch. Szejk oznajmił nam, że materie palne wysadziły w powietrze całą cześć podziemia, z której tylko co wyszliśmy. Następnie udaliśmy się do jaskini, gdzie złożono resztę złota. Afrykańczycy odebrali swoje części, Moro zaś podjął moją i wszystkich prawie Europejczyków. Wróciłem do Madrytu i przedstawiłem się królowi, który przyjął mnie z niewypowiedzianą dobrocią. Zakupiłem znaczne posiadłości w Kastylii, mianowano mnie hrabią de Peńa Florida i zasiadłem pomiędzy pierwszymi kastylijskimi titulados. Przy moich bogactwach moje zasługi także nabrały większej wartości. W trzydziestym szóstym roku życia zostałem generałem. Roku 1760 powierzono mi dowództwo nad eskadrą, z poleceniem zawarcia pokoju z państwami berberyjskimi. Popłynąłem naprzód do Tunisu, spodziewając się, że znajdę tam najmniej trudności i że przykład tego państwa inne za sobą pociągnie. Zarzuciłem kotwicę w przystani pod miastem i wysłałem oficera z oznajmieniem o moim przybyciu. Wiedziano już o tym w mieście i całą zatokę Goletta pokrywały strojne łodzie, które wraz z moim orszakiem miały mnie przewieźć do Tunisu. Nazajutrz przedstawiono mnie dejowi. Był to dwudziestoletni młodzieniec zachwycającej postaci. Przyjęto mnie z wszelkimi honorami i otrzymałem zaproszenie na wieczór do zamku zwanego Manubą. Zaprowadzono mnie do odległej altany ogrodowej i drzwi za mną na klucz zamknięto. Otworzyły się tajemne drzwiczki. Dej wszedł, przykląkł na jedno kolano i pocałował mnie w rękę. Drugie drzwiczki skrzypnęły i ujrzałem wchodzące trzy zasłonięte kobiety. Odrzuciły zasłony; poznałem Eminę i Zibeldę. Ta ostatnia prowadziła za rękę młodą dziewczynę, moją córkę. Emina była matką młodego deja. Nie będę opisywał, do jakiego stopnia obudziło się we mnie uczucie ojcowskiego przywiązania. Radość moją mąciła tylko myśl, że dzieci moje wyznają wiarę nieprzyjazną mojej. Dałem poznać bolesne to uczucie. Dej wyznał mi, że mocno jest przywiązany do swojej religii, że jednak siostra jego, Fatyma, wychowana przez niewolnicę Hiszpankę, w głębi duszy jest chrześcijanką. Postanowiliśmy, że córka moja przesiedli się do Hiszpanii, przyjmie tam chrzest i zostanie moją dziedziczką. Wszystko to stało się w przeciągu roku. Król raczył trzymać Fatymę do chrztu i nadał jej tytuł księżniczki Oranu. Następnego roku zaślubiła najstarszego syna Velasqueza i Rebeki, o dwa lata od niej młodszego. Zapewniłem jej cały mój majątek, dowiódłszy, że nie mam bliskich krewnych po ojcu i że młoda Mauretanka, spokrewniona ze mną przez Gomelezów, jest jedyną moją spadkobierczynią. Chociaż jeszcze młody i w sile wieku, pomyślałem jednak o miejscu, które by mi pozwoliło zakosztować słodyczy spoczynku. Wielkorządztwo Saragossy było wolne, poprosiłem o nie i otrzymałem. Podziękowawszy i pożegnawszy JKMośc, udałem się do braci Moro, prosząc o oddanie mi zapieczętowanego zwoju, który przed dwudziestu pięciu laty u nich złożyłem. Był to dziennik sześćdziesięciu sześciu początkowych dni mego pobytu w Hiszpanii. Przepisałem go własną ręką i złożyłem w żelaznej szkatułce, gdzie go kiedyś znajdą moi spadkobiercy. KONIEC Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie